


Boyfriend Quirks

by Anxiety_Elf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spicyhoney - Freeform, lil smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Elf/pseuds/Anxiety_Elf
Summary: Stretch has quirks in their relationship and Edge adores them, no matter how odd they are.He isn’t the only one with them, though.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Boyfriend Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just in a major one shot mood and I’m trying my god damn best to get better at writing cute shit

There were many quirks that came with having a boyfriend, Stretch called them privileges, Edge only to an extent. His love had plenty of moments where Edge was an exception to a certain rule of his and vice versa, but there were privileges, and then there were just…

Quirks.

That’s the best way Edge could describe them, things they both did that could be considered cute, and sometimes was just plain weird. Stretch didn’t find it particularly strange, even comparing it to how weird sibling interactions could get. Edge didn’t really understand at first, he didn’t have ‘quirks’ with his brother unless knowing your brother was keeping more secrets from you than he drinks mustard counted as a quirk.

He felt it wasn’t exactly that. 

Either way, Stretch did some things that Edge found amusing, adorable, and rather ridiculous. One example was the little game Stretch decided to begin, the concept was pretty simple. 

Whoever got the house phone first wins.

Whenever the house phone rang, it was a competition to get to it before the other could. First it was just Stretch scrambling to get the phone first to have at least one extra ‘chore’ to compare to him, but then Edge encouraged it by snatching it once before Stretch could.

That fire in his eyes was his doom, and Edge didn’t try very hard to stop it. Before he knew it they would drop whatever they were doing and sometimes even roll around the floor to get the phone first. The only real rule was that no magic was allowed, and it was the only thing that kept Edge from getting a continuous losing streak with Stretch’s shortcuts.

It even cut into a very sweet, kissing session. One minute they were gently holding each other and melting against the loving air, and the next they were scrambling over pillows and bed sheets to get to the ringing phone.

He could only imagine what Sans had thought upon hearing Stretch’s breathless voice. 

That was only one of their many quirks, though. Amongst the phone, Stretch also had a habit of telling him he wanted things in patterns instead of words. 

Like nuzzling his face, you’d think he’s being affectionate but Edge had long learned by now that, instead, it meant Stretch was hungry. And the longer he ignored him the harder he’d nuzzle, Edge would rather go without that distracting behaviour. He also enjoyed bending over and letting his arms hang as he leaned against Edge when he was seeking attention. His head just pressed right against Edge’s chest, and should Edge step back Stretch would definitely fall over.

He also liked to tap his feet with his toes, or just poke him in general any time he was bored. 

Another habit had included the baby voice Stretch spoke in any time Edge asked for something. He couldn’t even request a drink without Stretch starting up that little voice and talking to him like he was five. It wasn’t so much as a mock as it was just him being sweet. 

_ “Stretch, could you turn on the light switch?” _

_ “You wan’ me t’ turn on the light switch? What’s the magic word~?” _

He raised the pitch of his voice, sweet talked him in a way he didn’t do with anyone else. If Red or even Blue were the ones to request something Stretch would listen no problem. The second the doors closed and they were alone, Edge couldn’t ask for anything without that stars forsaken voice.

He told himself he found it annoying, but a part of him was uncomfortable any time Stretch  _ didn’t  _ use that voice when guests were over. Clearly he didn’t want to embarrass Edge, possibly himself. No matter what he told himself, Edge liked hearing that special voice.

Stretch had plenty,  _ plenty of quirks _ . Edge adored most of them. Others were concerning, some frustrating, but he could definitely find enjoyment in the majority.

That wasn’t to say Edge was free of his own quirks, though. The biggest one being… well, this.

“Edge!” Stretch gasped as he felt a weight plop onto his back and hold him down against the bed. No real force other than Edge’s weight. “Get off- you’re heavy!”

If Stretch had any quirk about Edge to point out at a moment’s notice, it was Edge’s insufferable habit of slipping on top of him any time they were both lying down. You’d think given any other situation, Stretch would be the one to pull Edge down in bed and try to keep him there for as long as possible. And while that was the truth for work days, on days off it was… 

Well, Edge’s hands moved without his say, he claimed. If it felt like Stretch was teetering too close to leaving the bed, one arm is all it took to wrap around him and smoothly slide him under. Edge was a rather warm monster so he could understand Stretch’s preference not to be boiled and melted by his own lover. 

But Stretch brought this upon himself.

He’d never really held anyone back in the underground and thus hadn’t realised how physically starved of affection he was. He’d been just as surprised as his smaller lover had been to discover that, when it came to hugging, Edge wasn’t really all that willing to let go. There was something that brought comfort in his soul to hold him so close, keep him in his arms where he knew he’d be okay. The shape of his love’s bones, slender and delicate…

And struggling.

“Edge, I’m  _ suffocating!”  _ He grunted out to him, trying to escape his bear trap of a hug. But Edge only hummed and kissed the back of his neck, gradually making his way down to his shoulder.

“You’ll live.”

“Right, someone didn’t learn the definition of- mmph!” 

Edge smiled as he turned Stretch around swiftly and leaned down to kiss him, and mere seconds later Stretch forgot his argument and melted into him, reaching up to pull him close. Leaning into the loving embrace as his lithe fingers gently stroked his jaw and-

_ Ring! _

They both froze as the phone rang, staring into each other’s eyes for roughly three seconds before Edge decided to let Stretch win that one. He very easily could’ve pinned him down and climbed over to reach the bedside table phone, but watching his lover scramble and stumble out of bed to get the phone first was a lot more entertaining.

A soft smile curled his mouth, and Edge took in the sweet sight of bright eyes and a rambling mouth chatting away to whoever called them this time of day. 

Even if it interrupted their soft moments… he could never get enough of his lover’s quirks.

**Author's Note:**

> WAS IT CUTE M O M


End file.
